


Too many toys

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal gaping?, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom George, Choking, Clothed Sex, Dick plugs, Dildo Gag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Kinks, M/M, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Masochism, Smut, Urethral Play, for half of it, gagging, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream buys a lot oftoysfor George, being the most experienced with this type of things. George likes to experiment but thinks that Dream bought a little too much to sample in one night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 492
Collections: Anonymous





	Too many toys

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; and if either of them ever states that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work. 
> 
> Here's the first part? (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319073)

**Author's POV**

George sweat trickled down his cheek, attempting to relax his body. The sheets underneath him twisted as his bare body did the same from the cold air. He tugged onto the restraints tied around his hands together with the bed frame. His legs tied against his thighs showing his lover his arse. Still, he was tensed even if most of the leather restraints were loose. 

Without even trying to look at the blonde in front of him, George could feel the smirk plastered on his face, maybe already plaming his crotch. The brunette sighed, attempting to hide his slightly flushed face by digging his head back to his pillow. On the nightstand laid the piles of other 'toys' they'd be sampling all night. He knew it's his fault Dream bought this much 'toys' for him. If only he knew this would have happened when he 'curiously' stuck that rubber duck up his arse.

Dream moved between his legs pressing his clothed boner by George's dick. The smaller gasped, having Dream's hand trail over his chest ever so lightly down to his stomach, letting chilling air between his touches.

"A-Again, why _this_ many?" George blushed seeing Dream momentarily stare at the toys.

The blonde snuggled over the smaller's neck, dragging kisses over his collarbone. Dream breathes over his ear. "You wanted this, though" 

George craved the heat over the chilling air, breezing all over his body. The blonde was his only source of heat with his breath over him and his sweater draping over his chest. They should have turned the ac off.

Dream traced his hand up George's arm, rubbing the brunette's wrists. "Is it too tight? Are you comfortable?"

"It- It's fine, " George whined as Dream had his other hand slip his lips apart.

"You remember the safe word?" 

The smaller groaned, already tired from the obvious teasing the blonde was doing. His lower half was hot and his head was dizzying. It didn't help that somehow every touch Dream was drawing on him made every sense heightened.

"God damn it, Dream!" George hissed, yet instantly turned into a whine as the taller moved farther from his skin. "Just stop teasing! Please, already!"

"So needy, " The blonde laughed with a sweeter tone.

Dream pecked the sides of the smaller's mouth before nibbling onto his lip. George moaned through the other's kisses, opening wider for Dream's tongue. Caressing the smaller's waist with one of his hands, and having the other support his weight. Dream grew heavier, gradually grinding against his dick. It sent shivers from his spine down to his lower half. He bucked his hips trying to get friction from the other's pants. As Dream frequently shifted further from the smaller's dick, he still kept pressing hard against his kisses.

To George's dismay, Dream's gentle touches left leaving him biting onto his lips. The smaller stared at Dream's movements, reaching out to some lubricant and some other things he couldn't see. He swallowed, noticing that only a few toys were left on the table.

"You want to try the new lube?"

"Sure?"

To George's surprise, he didn't feel the cold liquid poured into his ass or dick, even if he could see Dream pouring it onto something. He was about to question before the blonde pried his lips apart, shoving a slick coated dildo gag into his mouth. George choked on the strawberry-like plastic taste barely reaching his gag reflex. Sending him through spirals of wanting to puke or suck on the gag that Dream tied neatly around his head.

"Our new safe word is screaming, I guess." Dream shrugged, acknowledging George couldn't speak.

"Aren't you enjoying that so much?" He followed his comment with a purr, rubbing the base of his shaft. "Leaking so soon?"

The smaller couldn't bare to give even a groan for a response. The gag was hardly at the end of his throat with dripping lube. He moaned around it, having little trouble breathing as he's forced to suck on the gag. He threw his head back, finding it easier to breathe this way. Dream couldn't believe George already became ecstatic over this.

Dream smeared some of the lube around George's hole, then squirted the rest inside him, coating his ass in lube. The smaller struggled against his restraints from being filled up already, making his wrists flush pink.

"It'll be boring if I don the prep normally" Dream spoke to himself particularly. "The beads will be good for now"

  
Dream popped the first and smallest bead in, blocking the lube from gushing out. George whined as he pressed over the sides of his waist, caressing it upwards. He popped another one in, having George squirm. Dream was pressing roughly on his stomach. Another one was pushed in, this time a lot bigger than the two. He could feel his insides mix up with the lube as Dream was circling the toy, around his ass.

" _Pretty,_ " Dream advanced to the smaller's dick stroking its head. He pushed another bead in, earning a louder whine from George. His legs were about to go numb from the pleasure. It was too much that it already sent pains to his waist.

"Just want to shove _everything_ in your small, little ass." The smaller squirmed as he felt another bead push itself inside. His dick throbbed, stinging his lower half. George thrashed against his restraints; the blonde was awfully slow when he brushes his dick and is rougher when it came to his other touch. He couldn't take being pent up for this long. 

Dream pushed the last two beads, awfully larger than the rest. George bit onto the gag, losing his breath as he tried yanking his restraints away. The taller hushed him together with a lot more gentle strokes on his dick's head, already covered with pre-cum. He slowly took off the gag that George coughed up at. All he could taste is the sour like sweetness of plastic strawberries.

"Fucking-" The smaller gasped for air and panted at the same time. He coughed one last time when Dream decided to continue rubbing his dick, forcing out moans from the smaller. George whined underneath his breathing. "Your painstakingly slow!" 

"And you're about to finish, " Dream grabbed something from behind him. "We don't want you finishing too early, don't we?"

"Oh gosh, Dream _No_." George deadpanned. The taller ignored him, rubbing the top of the head. He poked the short length dilator onto his urethra.

George bit on his lip, preventing any sound from escaping. Fucking hell, does it hurt. The foreign short tube that plugged his dick, made his hips finally numb. The rest of his pre-cum stuck inside his throbbing member that wanted to burst.

"This will help you, " Dream pressed on the ring of the dick plug. George squeaked.

"Dream!" He moaned louder when he flicked the ring another time. "Stop!"

"Nope" Dream leaned back over the smaller, again brushing across him. Before George could whine for him to stop, he pressed back on his lips. He pushed George's head forward, muffling his sounds.

Dream reached out, pulling the string of the beads. The smaller twitched, moaning against his lips as a bead was pulled out. Another one followed with George having to gasp. Dream then entirely pulled the beads out, emptying the smaller's stomach. Lube gushed out of his ass, messing up the sheets.

Dream moved away from his lips. "Until you say the safeword, I get to do _anything_ I want with you"

George bit his lip, not even gonna try and say it.

Dream was still clothed. He could feel the wet cloth as Dream again grinded against him. "Just- _Please._ Please, please, _please_ "

"Please what?" Dream panted. From the way he spoke, he knew he was just as pent up as he is.

" _Please_ " The smaller stubbornly ignored the question.

"What is it that you want, George?" As much as to his dismay, Dream was just as stubborn as he is.

"Please" He lowered his tone, almost whispering under his breath. Dream's grip on his hair tightened as he tried stalling. The taller really wasn't gonna do anything until he begs for it. "Please f-fuck me senseless! Dream, I _need_ you."

"Louder, " Dream demanded as stared dully into George's eyes. Those glistening emerald eye lights were the ones begging him.

"Dream!" He hissed as he felt Dream grip onto his dick, squeezing it gently. "Dream!- Ah P-Please touch me already! Gah! I need- I need you~ Right now Please!"

" _Finally,_ "

Dream pushed himself up, stripping out of his sweater and pants, leaving nothing on him. Sweat dripped from his chest and most of his bare skin. George breathes out staring at his lover's muscular form, having trouble chasing his breath.

"Enjoy the view?"

"I'd rather enjoy your dick, thank you."

Dream laughed, going back to towering over the smaller.

"I'd love that, as well."

The taller went over George's chest, pumping up his dick, pressing it upon the smaller's lips. He tugged onto his restraints, pressing his lip up to his dick's head. Dream clasped George's cheeks making him open up. The smaller licked his head, but Dream pushed himself in his mouth. The smaller moaned around his width. Dream was a lot longer than the gag, reaching his throat in mere seconds.

Dream released one of George's hands. He pulled the smaller's hair, away from him to give George some air. The brunette took his arm, stroking Dream's shaft, still kissing onto his length. The blonde groaned, his grip on the brunette tightened. He could feel his plugged dick throb, giving sensations around his sides. George roughly stroked him, sucking onto Dream's head. Pre-cum leaked out as George licked it off. He could see Dream panting from above him.

" _Fuck,_ " Again, Dream pushed himself into his mouth, pumping his hips with a grip on his head. He glanced onto Dream's arm that held his hair tight. George choked on him, every time he reached his throat. Small moans came for his throat, sometimes stopping to gasp.

George squeezed Dream's arm as he cummed, forcing him to swallow everything. When he finally pulled out, George coughed up most of his cum out, dripping out of his mouth. His own dick twitched, throbbing as it wanted to leak cum out.

"Dreeeeaaaam!" George whined, leaving him out of breath. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle light-heartedly.

"Okay, okay!" Dream leaned over the smaller's neck, nibbling on his ear, positioning himself right at George's hole. His whining moans grew longer and louder as Dream only teasingly poked his hole. His plugged up dick wanted to burst already, seeing it fade into a reddish-purple hue.

"DREAM, DAMN IT!" George shrieked, biting onto the blonde's shoulder. Dream hissed lowly, but not actually hurt. "JUST- AH! FUCK MEEE!"

As to George's wish, Dream slammed himself into his ass. Even if they took their time with the beads, George still tightened up around him. The smaller gasped, screaming moans and clinging onto Dream from the sudden sensation and being filled up once again.

"AAH. Dream!" George dug his face onto the taller's shoulder. The blonde rasped, sucking on the edges of George's neck. "Get the- aaah! Plug out!"

Dream pinched the head of the smaller's dick, turning redder from his touch. George whined even louder onto his shoulder with buts of teardrops trickle out of his eyes. He threw his head back as he let the taller fuck him roughly. When the blonde finally pulled the short dilator out of his urethra, cum flushed out of his dick, cumming onto both of their chests.

Dream thrusts in and out, sending stunning sensations from each movement. Even if his arse was already numb, he could feel each pound when Dream thrusts in. Every time he brushes against and hits his prostate, he'll moan louder than before. He could feel another tingling sensation over his dick. George started to pump himself and jerking his hips onto the taller one.

"God- Fuck, " The blonde groaned at how sexy that was and started up the same brutal pace, thrusting into the boy with force.

This time, both boys could hear the bed frame thrash to the wall. George muffled his screams, biting hard on his lips as he shook from pleasure. Dream grunted as his hips stammered from the pulsing hole cumming once again. George moaned at the sensation of being filled up.

Dream pulled out, having his cum drip out of the smaller's arse. A tired smile spread across his face, seeing his lover's dishevelled and overwhelmed fucked out look, covered in their cum. Red marks across his neck and head thrown back, yet you can still see his messed up hair.

"I haven't sampled everything yet." Dream laughed, slumping over the smaller's body.

"Son of a-" George panted, not trying to look at Dream's face. "Give me a break!"

"I'll clean you up now, then." Dream purred.

"You better! I can't feel my fucking legs anymore." George silently hissed. "Can you untie me?"

"Give me a minute- I'm cold."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like sadistic Dream. But, I do love masochistic George
> 
> Anyways, I needed help on making this 'cause I'm actually bad at writing. 
> 
> Edit: Nope- I hate this fic now. This is shit


End file.
